


He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not!

by Sivan325



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M, Not beta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-09
Updated: 2011-07-09
Packaged: 2017-10-21 05:17:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/221333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sivan325/pseuds/Sivan325
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel mused... while Jack...</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Loves Me, He Loves Me Not!

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate: SG1, nor any of the characters from it. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.

Daniel sat outside Jack's house, touching the flower that Jack gave to him before leaving him for shoping.

 

Daniel stared on the flower for hours, and while he stared he remembered the moments they shared together, and got wondered.

 

'Is Jack really love me?'

 

Daniel played with the flower's leaves, moving his fingers all of it, and then he took one of the leaf out as he said "He loves me," and then other leaf fell on the grass, "He loves me not!"

 

Daniel wasn't aware that Jack is staring him, smiling.

 

Daniel moved his hand to grab the last leaf, but been stopped by his lover.

 

"Don't ever think of it, Daniel..." Jack knelt beside his lover and took his lips with passion and love.

 

The End!


End file.
